Madrid desde cero
by MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC
Summary: Que difícil es no saber cual es la realidad y cual la fantasía... O... ¿No querer saberlo?


**owo /**

**Ok, no se me ocurrió un titulo mejor.**

***Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, a Masashi Kishimoto si. **

***w*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

_Shadow of the day - Linkin Park_

La música entraba por sus oídos y sonaba en su interior. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Madrid cerca de un pequeño parque, con el reproductor en el bolsillo y los audífonos puestos.

Le gustaba mucho salir a pasear para que la inspiración fluyera en todo su ser y asi poder crear su siguiente obra de arte. Pero últimamente carecía de dicha inspiración…

Deidara, un joven de 19 años, originalmente es de Perú, hace 3 meses que se mudo a España gracias a su beca académica. Terminar su carrera artística en la mejor Universidad de Madrid simplemente era su meta. Pero no era la principal razón por la cual decidió cambiarse.

Su vida en Perú era demasiada aburrida para su gusto, nadie lo entendía y sus padres trabajaban todo el día. Le costaba demasiado conseguir amigos, es un chico rubio de ojos azules, muy apuesto según las chicas. Aunque para Deidara solo eran mocosas tontas y ciegas, pues cuando establecía una conversación con alguna de ellas las cosas cambiaban completamente.

"Ya me da igual, no eres ni serás la primera persona que se aleja de mi, al conocer como realmente soy"

No es que fuera un amargado sin vida social, solo que no sabía si lo que decía estaba bien o estaba mal, si alagaba o hacia daño. En fin, sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar, solo era "el chico al que le hablo solo para pedirle un sacapuntas".

La verdad es que era una persona muy bromista y fácil de hacer estallar. Comportamiento algo infantil según el. Pero no podía mostrarse el mismo ante los demás, pues de cierta forma había crecido un miedo al rechazo dentro de el, no soportaría uno mas.

Con el tiempo descubrió su talento en la pintura, no necesitaba amigos para saber que hacer y mucho menos tendría una pareja sentimental. ¿Palabras vacías y cariños falsos? ¡Ja! No señor, el podía vivir sin eso. Aunque en el fondo de su interior era lo que mas deseaba, una pequeña muestra de afecto… ¿era mucho pedir?

Ese era un tema que el mismo ignoraba, mas bien era un secreto. Nadie mas que el sabia de su "desorientación sexual" ni si quiera su familia. Joder, su fama ya era bastante extraña como para agregarle mas agua al vaso.

Siempre a sido muy curioso, vivía en una casa muy grande que hasta tenia biblioteca propia. Sus padres ganaban mucho dinero. Cuando era pequeño quedaba al cuidado de su niñera, pero esta acostumbraba quedarse dormida frente al televisor. No tenía hermanos, y no le quedaba de otra mas que jugar y explorar como cualquier niño.

Un día, juagaba a la pelota dentro de la casa, su padre se lo había prohibido pero le daba igual. Cuando el llegaba inmediatamente se iba a dormir para mañana irse de nuevo a trabajar temprano. Se emociono mucho en su partido de futbol imaginario que no midió su fuerza y pateo la pelota contra "el jarrón favorito de mama" tirándolo al suelo y debido a que estaba hecho de material frágil se hizo trisas.

- ¡Ay no, Ay no, Ay no, Estoy frito! ¡hm!- Gritaba mientras recogía los vidrios restantes con sus manitas, seguro su mama lo pintaría de color dorado y lo de dejaría en el estante del ahora jarrón roto para el resto de su vida.

Esperen… no tiene porque darse cuenta, pensó el pequeño Deidara, hoy no pasa la basura asi que tendrá que esconderlos. ¿Debajo de la alfombra? No, seguro lo pisaran. ¿En el baño? No, mama tiene sus cosméticos ahí… Oh… ¿Qué tal en la biblioteca….?

Nunca había entrado a ese lugar, de hecho nunca había visto ni a sus padres hacerlo. Por eso le pareció buena idea esconderlos ahí.

Metía los trozos de vidrio entre unos libros pero sin querer tumbo el que se encontraba en el estante de atrás. Se dirigió hacia el dispuesto a regresarlo a su lugar, pero la portada le llamo la atención.

-E….E….E…l….. El….- Trataba de deducir el titulo, pues aun no sabía leer muy bien, solo entendía un poco la ilustración donde se encontraba un niño que al parecer se encontraba en el espacio exterior, estaba rodeado de estrellas y quizás planetas.

No se daría por vencido hasta saber lo que esas palabras significaban, tardo un poco pero finalmente lo consiguió.

-E…l… p..p..ri…prin…ci….pi…to El…prin…ci…pi..to El… principito ¡El principito! ¡hm!- No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado cuando pudo leer el titulo, pero no entendía que tenía que ver, eso con la ilustración… ¿Ese niño era el principio? ¿Por qué esta en ese lugar? Las preguntas comenzaron a surgir y surgir hasta que se decidió a hojearlo. Noto que eran muchas palabras contenidas en ese libro, y enseguida quiso leer hasta la última.

Termino ese libro y busco mas, mas y mas. Había muchas palabras que no entendía, se las preguntaba al jardinero de su hogar que con gusto le respondía. Pronto desarrollo una habilidad increíble en la lectura, llegando a impresionar a sus maestros en grados mas avanzados.

Fue un dia que Deidara recuerda con cariño, desde ese momento le llamo la atención los libros pues es gracias a esto que hace sus pinturas. Siempre al terminar un libro creaba un cuadro en honor a el.

Pero lo que le confundía y le sonaba bastante raro, es que su género de literatura favorito eran… los dramas, las aventuras y comedias… ¿Románticas?

Era… ¡Era estúpido! Se su pone que el odiaba ese tipo de cosas, ¿Por qué le encantaba leer y a veces hasta escribir sobre ese tema?

No lo decía… pero el quisiera vivir en uno de esos libros, donde hay amor sincero y un final feliz. Lamentablemente esa no era la triste realidad. Pues ejemplo de amor verdadero no encontraba en ningún lado. ¿Sus padres? Hmp… Ellos solo se hablan para discutir. ¿De sus compañeros de clase? ¡Que tontería! Se conocen en un día y al siguiente se dicen "te amo" así de la nada… Todas salían embarazadas, todos se engañan entre si, todos viven en el egoísmo y lo físico, los que quieren de verdad… son ignorados, pues hoy en día el amor paso a ser "ciencia ficción".

Es por eso que se grito asi mismo ¡basta!, no se dejaría ganar por la realidad por mas difícil que sea aceptar que los libros no son mas que fantasía. Se iría a Madrid a empezar de nuevo, solo quería terminar su carrera y pintar todo lo que se le diera la gana.

Y lo hizo, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea, parece que nada ha cambiado.

No… no ganaría nada pensando de esa manera, será mejor ver el lado positivo.

-…¿Qué lado positivo?- Se pregunto a si mismo y se detuvo sacando su reproductor de música extrañado de porque la canción había parado.

- Creo que es el disco...- Revisaba el artefacto que se veía un poco desgastado. -Bueno, este es el viejo… Iré a comprar el nuevo, hm.- Guardo su aparato y cambio de dirección para dirigirse a la tienda de música.

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W**W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W***

AAAAHH Tengo demasiado frio DD:

¿Por qué dije eso…?

Siento si los aburrí un poco, espero les agrade la historia.

Me decidí por fin a subir primero esta, que últimamente me he inspirado mucho w

Les deseo un muy feliz prospero año nuevo. A darle con todo al 2014 /owo/

¡Cuidense! Sus comentarios me servirían mucho n.n (ewe)


End file.
